The present invention relates generally to the field of cyclotron configuration and maintenance. In particular, the present invention relates to the maintenance and alignment of an H- or D-puller for use in a cyclotron.
As medical imaging technology advances, various non-invasive images of a patient's body have become feasible. For example, structural images, such as of the internal arrangement of bones and organs, are typically visible using techniques such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), X-ray, and computed tomography (CT). These techniques may also be modified in some instances to produce functional images, i.e., images depicting the metabolic or pharmacokinetic behavior of the patient. However, functional images obtained by nuclear medicine imaging techniques are often superior because of the higher signal to noise ratio that images obtained by other means.
Examples of nuclear medicine imaging techniques include single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) and positron emission tomography (PET). The nuclear medicine imaging techniques typically measure the decay of a radiopharmaceutical that is preferentially taken up by an organ or system of interest. As the radiopharmaceutical decays, it emits gamma rays of sufficient energy to escape the body which may be detected on a gamma ray detector. The gamma ray detector is typically a component of a SPECT or PET system and produces signals in response to the measured gamma rays that can be used to formulate diagnostically useful functional images. For example, the functional images may describe the uptake and processing of the pharmacologic agent by the organ or system of interest.
The radiopharmaceutical giving rise to these gamma rays is generally a pharmaceutical agent attached to or incorporating a radionuclide. Upon decay of the radionuclide, the gamma rays are emitted and subsequently measured outside the patient's body. The selection of the radionuclide is generally based upon a variety of factors. Among these factors are the chemical properties and the useful lifespan of the radionuclide. Due to the relatively short useful life of the radionuclide, the radionuclide may be prepared at a local or regional facility using a cyclotron to accelerate particles to velocities suitable for inducing the desired nuclear reactions.
The cyclotron itself is a form of particle accelerator which comprises a variety of components that, as one might expect, must be maintained and kept in careful alignment for proper operation. For example, the accurate alignment of the various openings and accelerating apertures through which the particles pass is an important consideration both during the initial installation and during any subsequent maintenance procedures. In particular, it is not only desirable to insure accurate alignment of these components but to allow the alignment and maintenance operations to be performed rapidly to minimize system down time and the time spent by field engineers in and around the cyclotron tank. A technique allowing the rapid and accurate alignment of components of a cyclotron is therefore desirable.